Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric arm lifting and turntable's auto-stop assembly of a record player, especially to an electric arm lifting and turntable's auto-stop assembly of a record player that lifts an arm and stops a turntable simultaneously by controlling on/off of power sources.
Description of Related Art
Generally, a record player available now mainly includes a turntable base, a turntable where a vinyl record sits disposed on the turntable base and driven to revolve, and a tone arm used for reading music information in the vinyl record. A cartridge is on a front end of the tone arm and a stylus is disposed on the cartridge. Vibrations are generated when the stylus follows the grooves of the record. Then the vibrations travel through the tone arm and hit coils within a magnetic field contained in the cartridge to be transformed into electrical signals. Next the electrical signals are amplified by an amplifier and broadcasted though speakers. Thus we can hear music or whatever recorded on the vinyl record.
While in use, the arm is dragged to the rotating record by users and the stylus is moved along the grooves to play delightful music. Once the users forget to turn off the record played just in time due to falling asleep or other factors, the turntable is still rotated and the stylus keeps scratching the record when all of the music in the record has been played. Thus the power is waster and the grooves of the record may get damaged or the stylus is worn out.
However, the vinyl record is getting rare. The core component used to move along the grooves of the record and read sounds saves is the stylus. A set of high end cartridge and stylus made of diamond is worth tens of thousands of dollars. Thus professional users should take good care of the stylus. The record layer available now has the worn stylus problem so that it's not good in use.
Thus there is room for improvement and there is a need to provide an electric arm lifting and turntable's auto-stop assembly of a record player that solves the problems mentioned above.